


Under an endless sky

by Liviapenn



Category: Eroica Yori Ai o Komete | From Eroica with Love
Genre: Community: picfor1000, Established Relationship, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-01
Updated: 2009-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-11 07:56:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/110144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liviapenn/pseuds/Liviapenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hide and seek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under an endless sky

**Author's Note:**

> Written for , only sort of metaphorically connected to [this picture](http://www.flickr.com/photos/21313845@N04/2284996184/sizes/m/)... although (in a very weird coincidence) one of the statues in said picture is actually tangentially referenced in [An almost perfect alibi](http://liviapenn.livejournal.com/539686.html), which I wrote before I even got the picfor1000 assignment...

Dorian descended the stairs as silently as possible, not because there was anyone around to hear-- there wasn't-- but simply because he felt it was impressive.

Klaus was seated against the wall, legs stretched out in front of him, arms up, wrists cuffed around a pipe. There was a red scrape under his left eye and a bruise on his jaw. He glared stonily forward, not even blinking when Dorian gestured dramatically, producing the key to the cuffs from thin air.

Crossing the room, Dorian matter-of-factly uncuffed him, then stood back as Klaus rubbed at his wrists and stretched his legs. Finally Klaus shot him a brief look of grudging thanks, and Dorian beamed. "Come, Major," he said, "Let us be like the heroes in Millay's sonnet, who 'seek release / From dusty bondage into luminous air.'"

"Oh, shut the fuck up." Klaus grabbed Dorian's arm roughly, pulling himself to his feet.

Dorian smiled, leaned in so that Klaus could throw an arm over his shoulders, and turned towards the stairs. The ascent took some time; the sun had nearly set by the time they made it, and the warehouse was dark and cold.

"Feeling better?" Dorian inquired. Klaus shrugged him off, taking a few sure steps forward into the dark, his footsteps echoing off the bare concrete floor and walls.

"I'll be fine. Where the hell's the door?"

"Leaving so soon?" Dorian stepped sideways, as silently as possible.

"I have to..." Klaus said, then exhaled slowly. If Dorian squinted, he could almost see his silhouette, just a darker blue-black shape against black emptiness. Even that was fading as the night deepened. "I... oh, hell. There's no rush."

Dorian bit his lip, anticipatory, listening to Klaus' shoes scuff against the floor. Still smiling, he took a few more silent steps back.

"Where the hell are you?"

"Come and find me," Dorian said, and Klaus choked off a growl of irritation. "Come on, it'll be fun."

"You've got to be fucking kidding me," Klaus said. "After the day I've had--?"

"My poor darling, was it truly awful?" Dorian said, dripping sugar. He wasn't entirely without sympathy, but really now. A few punches, an hour or two chained to a wall-- it was hardly going to make a serious dent in his stubborn Iron Klaus.

He heard Klaus take two decisive steps towards him, and neatly side-stepped. "You have to talk or I won't talk, and then you won't find me," he added, very quickly, then circled away. "Those are the rules."

"Stand still," Klaus said, charging forward again.

"No," Dorian said. Klaus swung out an arm and made a lucky grab, fingers barely brushing Dorian's arm. Dorian jerked away, his shoulder jolting against an unexpected pillar. He dodged around it, hearing the slap of Klaus' hand against its surface as he followed. "Come on..."

"Come _here._"

"And?"

"Come here," Klaus repeated, lower.

"Ask nicely."

No response.

Dorian held his breath, retreating, then exhaled in surprise as Klaus' hand brushed against his arm again, this time snapping closed like a trap. Klaus pulled him close, then stuck his hand up under Dorian's vest, untucking his shirt and groping around underneath in a way that Dorian at first found incredibly arousing-- and then, extremely suspicious.

"I am not wearing a wire!"

"I know that now," Klaus said calmly, and kissed him.

As rejoinders went, it wasn't terrible.

"You're so paranoid," Dorian mocked when Klaus let him breathe again. "You really think that's the only reason I'd want you to talk?"

"Oh, that's what you want?" Klaus said. "To talk?" He tangled one hand in Dorian's collar, tugged to make sure his grip was solid, then slid one hand down from Dorian's face to his neck, down over his shoulder to his waist. And then lower.

"Tell me that I'm beautiful," Dorian suggested, resting his hands on Klaus' shoulders. Letting him take the lead, for once. Since he'd had such a trying day.

"Your ego is like a fucking zoo animal," Klaus said, attacking Dorian's belt. "It should be locked in a cage. With a sign telling people not to feed it. _In five languages_."

"I never liked zoos," Dorian said as Klaus finally got the buckle out of the way. The rough brush of his knuckles as he fumbled with the button of Dorian's jeans was almost unutterably sublime. "I think _you're_ beautiful," he said. "I tell you all the time."

"You think I'm _handsome_. Beautiful is for women," Klaus said. Pedant. "Why the hell are your goddamn jeans so tight--"

Dorian sighed, reaching down to pop the button himself. "There you are," he said, then caught Klaus' tie in his fist, hauling him close. "Tell me why you want this. I want to know."

"At least five languages," Klaus muttered. He got Dorian's zip undone and slipped a hand into Dorian's briefs, his dry, cool palm pressing gently against Dorian's cock. Dorian's spine stiffened and he went up on his toes, hanging onto Klaus' tie for dear life. He was dizzy, his face hot. He hoped Klaus couldn't tell that he was blushing.

"Tell me why." He slung an arm around Klaus' neck, leaning back. Klaus staggered forward, found his mouth again and kissed him. It still wasn't an answer. Frustrated, Dorian bit his lip sharply, and Klaus pulled back with a curse.

"You're crazy," Klaus snapped as they jostled for balance, stepping on each others' feet. "Crazy English bastard--" Each word was barely a breath, a soft hot exhalation against Dorian's ear. "You're going to kill me someday."

"And yet," Dorian breathed, "here you are."

"Here I am." Klaus repeated, then laughed shortly. "Is that what you want?" He pulled hard, dragging Dorian down to his knees, then shoving him to the cold, dirty floor. He pinned one of Dorian's wrists, throwing a foot over Dorian's ankle. "Is that what you want to hear?"

Dorian considered it. "...I suppose it's a start."

Klaus bit him, hard. Dorian's mouth flew open, a cry of protest dying in his throat.

"We're done talking," Klaus growled.

For now, darling, Dorian thought.

(But he didn't say it.)

For now.

[end]


End file.
